Valley of Fire
by llwild1992
Summary: Obito is dead, team Kakashi reunited, Naruto and I an item. Tsunade asked us to destroy a clock Obito covered in seals, not hard. Suddenly we found ourselves 20 years in the future, with Sasuke's parents and brother alive? Oh and I'm dead 20 years from now, and Sasuke is my husband...what the hell is going on? And these kids we've just met for the first time-I'm their mother?


llwild1992 (2013- )

I do not own Naruto

Obito is dead, team Kakashi reunited, Naruto and I an item. Tsunade asked us to destroy a clock Obito covered in seals, not hard. Suddenly we found ourselves 20 years in the future, with Sasuke's parents and brother alive? Oh and I'm dead 20 years from now, and Sasuke is my husband...what the hell is going on? And these kids we've just met for the first time-I'm their mother?

* * *

Valley of Fire

Chapter One-The Clock

-X-

_Walking out into the night,_

_The Gods sparkling in the heavens so bright._

_May they grant you your one desire?_

_To walk with your love in the valley of fire._

_Eternal life you will find;_

_When your two souls are aligned._

_Forever bound in red string._

_In love-fire your two hearts shall sing._

_Forsake this gift and you shall see;_

_Your love is meant for none other than he._

_Your Red String stretches and pulls from far;_

_Bringing you back to your only star._

_You will travel the world, face many fears;_

_To fine the one, who for you sheds tears._

_No land, no foe, not even time—_

_Can keep you from this climb._

_You love is divinely gifted, meant and true,_

_You will find him and she will find you._

_For when you walked out into the night,_

_You became each other's one and only light._

_-llwild1992_

* * *

"I am exhausted!" Naruto exclaimed as he plopped down on a chair in Tsunade's office. He smiled and looked up at me, his blue eyes so full of life, taking me hand, lacing the fingers he tugged me to sit on the chair next to him, "girlfriend!" he laughed.

"Shut up." I smiled back.

"Exactly," Sasuke came into the office, following Kakashi, "you two have been dating for five months Naruto, stop shouting that." He shoved his hands into his pocket.

"I just like calling her my girlfriend!"

"I can tell."

"Stop being jealous, Sasuke."

"You stop being annoying."

I blushed, they kept bickering about this every time they're together. It's been seven months since we defeated Obito, Sasuke returned to save the village, to protect in in honor of his brother. Team Kakashi was reunited. We found that the three of us, channeling each other's chakra could defeat anything. The village all agreed to destroy every last remaining artifact of Obito and Madera's plans. Over the last few weeks, the three of us traveled across the villages destroying things, and reestablishing alliances. Sasuke was absolved of the crimes against him. A free man.

Naruto and I finally got together, everyone was happy. He is such a good man, I love him; I do. I feel as if now I am slowly falling deeply in love with him. He makes me feel wanted and special, the way he looks at me. It's the way every girl wants to be looked at.

I started to hum the folk-poem my father taught me; the one about the red string tying soul-mates together. I always hummed it, it was such a sweet melody. The words dancing around in my head.

"_Walking out into the night, The Gods sparkling in the heavens so bright. May they grant you your one desire? To walk with your love in the valley of fire. Eternal life you will find; when your two souls are aligned. Forever bound in red string. In love-fire your two hearts shall sing."_

No one else knew it but me, I liked it that way; it was my own secret. Often someone would ask me what the words were, and I'd say I didn't remember them. It is a tradition in my family to pass down the poem from one generation to the next. Something about family history. Father often told mother that the reason why she would never leave him, no matter how much he pisses her off, it was because of the red string, connecting them at the heart.

Tsunade entered the room, we all stood at attention. She was carrying an object with cloth over it. Her amber eyes focused, she was worried. Gently she placed whatever it is she held on the desk and then motioned for us to sit. She herself stood.

"Welcome back," she smiled, "from your reports; good work. But I have one lat take for the three of you."

We all chimed in, we thought we were done. Everything was destroyed, the hideouts emptied and bombed.

"We took this from Obito's possession in his hideout near us." Tsunade revealed an old clock, with a cube brass shell. The clock was covered in back marking, "I'm examined this thing, there are two seals protecting it. We need to destroy everything Obito was creating and using, we need to break these seals to destroy it.

She nodded to the three of us, "you three are capable of combining chakra and breaking it."

Releasing Naruto's hand I nodded, he soon followed, and Sasuke agreed. We always worked well together. Naruto placed his hand on the clock first, connecting his chakra to it, glowing orange, and the fox's chakra. Sasuke was the neck, placing his hand next to Naruto's combining chakra. I was last. Together we all tapped into the fox's chakra, creating a funnel, our three separate chakras flowed from one person, and to the next, until all three mixed perfectly. Focusing all of our strength we pushed down on the first level.

Hours seemed to pass, Kakashi and Tsunade watched from behind her desk.

"Come on, Sasuke!" Naruto complained, "You better not be holding back!"

"Shut up, dope!"

"Guys focus!" I felt it cracking.

The chakra at our hand became electricity, the tower's lights dimming. Suddenly it was like we cut threw a piece of string, the black symbols dissolved, but the force of it pushed us away. We all landed on our backs on the floor. Smoke appeared all over the front of the desk. Sitting up we all watched the smoke became three cones. Weird. The cones then evaporated. New chakra was now in the room. Three figures stood where the smoke once was.

Sasuke stood up, mouth agape, eyes wide, face pale, was he breathing? I recognized on of the people. Itachi Uchiha. The others must have been Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha. How the hell is that possible. Mikoto looked down at us, and then at Sasuke, her eyes widened, a happy smile pulled at her lips. She cried his name out and ran to him, wrapping her arms around him.

Sasuke stood still, not knowing what to do.

Kakashi and Tsunade too were in a state of shock, their expressions wide and unknowing. Fugaku and Itachi shook their heads, stepping towards the now sobbing mother, and unmoving son. Mikoto took his face in her hands and examined him, lovingly looking him over. Itachi messed with Sasuke's hair, smirking.

"What…the…fuck…?" Sasuke managed to get out.

* * *

What the hell just happened? I looked at Naruto, he too didn't know what was going on. His jaw dropped, his eyes wide. After all we had witnessed over the years, this made him speechless. Sasuke looked like he was going to pass out.

"Obito summoned us from the dead." Fugaku answered, crossing his arms, eyeing Naruto and I on the floor, "he then sealed us to the clock."

Naruto stood, brushed his hands off, and then offered me help up, taking my hand in his, "So you three are like; alive?"

"Yes we are!" Mikoto kissed Sasuke's cheek and then beamed in our directions, "back from the dead." She laughed.

"Is that possible?" I looked to my stunned Hokage.

Sitting down she went into robotic motions of reaching into her desk drawer, pulling out a bottle of sake, not even bothering to get a shot glass, and taking a large pull of the liquid. "It is," she said, "forbidden of course, but Obito was not playing by the rules."

Fugaku reached over and patted the side of Sasuke's face, holding him by the jaw, "I am proud of you, son." He smiled, pulling Sasuke to him, hugging him.

Sasuke had retreated into himself, still in a state of shock. But as Fugaku held him, placing his hands on Sasuke, Mikoto too reassured him, running her hands lovingly through his hair, Sasuke hugged his father back. I almost cried. I held Naruto's shoulder and rested my cheek against him. All Sasuke wanted was his family back, and now he had them.

Tsunade cleared her throat, "back to business, we can hug it all out after this clock is destroyed." She was right.

With a newfound energy the three of us focused our energy, the funnel was created again. This time we all added more of ourselves. Naruto and Sasuke of course challenged each other. I smiled as I watched them challenge, adding more and more, pushing each other. Their eyes deadlocked. When Naruto smiled, Sasuke looked at me. I looked back. I could tell he was happy. I softened my gaze, telling him that I was happy for him. The seal broke suddenly, without us realizing it. Throwing us back in a barrage of fire. Naruto wrapped his arms about me as we landed.

The clock disappeared. But a ring of black was not in its black, it grew, like it was alive. Kakashi and Tsunade steppe back as it reached them. They gasped when they were caught. It was like watching oil in water, the oil elongating, breaking up, and swirling around the water. Tsunade and Kakashi were like liquid, being pulled into the black swirl, and disappearing.

"What the fuck?" I shouted as Naruto pulled me up. "Kakashi!" I shouted.

"Whatever it is, it's not good!" Naruto answered.

"No shit, Naruto!" Sasuke groaned.

"What do you have a better explanation?" Naruto challenged.

"Of course not!"

"Then why say that!"

"Um..." I looked at my fingers, I couldn't feel them…they were elongating, moving towards the black, that's wasn't good… "Naruto…"

"You are an ass!" Naruto continued to yell.

I looked at Sasuke, "why don't you focus on your girlfriend!?" he motioned to me. His fingers too started to liquefy. "SHIT!

The black grew, coming closer to us. We all started to become liquid like. The mass sucking us. It wasn't painful, it was more like watching a movie, out of body. It felt like it wasn't happening to me. Swirling around in a funnel of blackness, we all screamed, I felt dizzy. Naruto almost threw up. Kakashi and Tsunade too were thrashing about. With a loud boomb, the black was gone, light covered us. We all closed out eyes at the new change of light. I felt my hair and clothing shoot back. Was that wind? Opening my eyes, I looked down.

"SHIT!" I screamed, I was falling!

We were above trees and grass. Freefalling so quickly I couldn't see where we were, but I knew we were going down. The ground got closer and closer until we were falling to a clearing behind a house. There was a figure walking under us. It was a girl with long black hair, she heard us screaming and looked up, her dark eyes widened as we fell onto her.

"AHAHAHA!" she cried as we landed, her breaking my fall.

Sasuke and Naruto shot up first. They both rushed to pull me up and off the girl. She groaned and rubbed her head. Her eyes pinning me. But then she gasped, nearly flying away as she got up.

Pointing at all of us, "who the hell are you?"

She was wearing a dark blue tank top, arm bands on her forearms, and black leggings. She held and canteen and a forehead protector on in her hand, her backpack on the grass at her feet. she was tall, a little taller than me, very long black hair, hues of red reflected the sun. She was absolutely beautiful, highborn features, not a stich of makeup needed to enhance anything. Perfectly arched brows, long lashes hovering over beautiful onyx eyes.

my head suddenly hurt, I felt like being sick. Everyone else was feeling it too, turning a bit grey. Tsunade scrunched her face a little, trying to chase away the feelings, and silently wishing she had a drink. Kakashi closed his visible eye. Naruto gulped.

She asked the question again, frantic in her motions as she pointed to all of us, lingering on me. "who are you people?"

"Um…sorry for falling on you." I said, "I'm a medic, are you seriously hurt?" I stepped forward.

Shooting her hands out she shook her head, "no, I'm fine." She didn't meet my eyes, "I asked you a question." she looked at Naruto, Tsunade, Kakashi, but stopped at Sasuke, blanching.

Ever the leader Naruto got over the sudden sick feeling and stepped forward, "I am Naruto, this is Kakashi, Tsunade, my friends Sasuke and Sakura, Sasuke's parents and brother. I don't know where we are, but we are all shinobi from Konoha, in the fire country."

She looked at Naruto, blinked, took it in, and then panicked-"shit," she exclaimed, "I am in such deep shit!" she whirled around in a circle, her face, absolutely stunning and patrician. "and this time I didn't do anything." she looked in the direction she was heading in before I landed on her, examining the tree line, "Let me see…" she stepped forward, "maybe he didn't…" coming to stand in front of me, she looked me over, but then she gulped. What the hell was wrong?

"Are you sure you're not hurt?" I pushed away the head ach, maybe she was having a reaction from being hit in the head, I stepped forward to take a better look at her.

"I'm fine," she snapped, but then apologized, "I'm sorry….Crap!" the girl whispered as she looked at me, her dark eyes connecting with me, shock flooded her features, her hands reached out, touching my shoulders, her skin touching mine made me jump back, shocks running all down me. "Ohmigod!" she too jumped back, looking down at her hands. "this is too crazy...you came from the sky, no you fell from the sky, people don't just fall from the sky!"

"you're telling me." Naruto scoffed as he gripped his stomach, "anyone else feel like the world is swiveling?"

Sasuke and Itachi surveyed the area, their sharingan activated, looking all around, trying to get their baring's. Fugaku stood beside Mikoto, who was holding her hand over her mouth. When the Uchiha brothers calmed down, no longer on edge, they spoke to each other in hush tones, about how nothing looked familiar. It was as if we where in a different land. Itachi closed his eyes and huffed. Sasuke, still apprehensive about his parents and brother being alive, retreated into his brooding world, picking a spot on the grass and effectively inspecting a single blade.

"You know who we are," Kakashi knelt down to balance on the balls of his feet, his chakra pulsating, telling me he was feeling sick as well, his nearly perfect balance falter a bit, "who are you?"

"um..." she looked from him to the sky, then down to her feet, "that might...um...I really shouldn't..." she gave up, "Miko, I go by Miko, I am a ninja."

"HI!" Naruto rushed forward and took her hand, his excitement overwhelming her, she looked like she was nearly about to faint.

I reacted to her expression, reaching over and pulling mu boyfriend away from her, "I'm sorry, he's a very happy person, sometimes he get ahead of himself, forgive my boyfriend, please?" I tried to laugh and smiled, but when I had uttered that he was my boyfriend she looked at me awkwardly, as if saying _"Really, you're dating him?"_

Her eyes shifted from me to the Uchiha family, then back to Naruto, "keep your voice down, I don't want my brother to hear you people."

"Miko?" a male voice called out.

"Great," she groaned, throwing her head back, "In the clearing, Kai!" she answered, whirling around, "don't jump to conclusions!"

A tall young man, dressed in a formal ninja uniform of green vest and dark blue pants appeared in smoke. His dark black hair short on his head, but flowing up in spikes. His angular face looked at the girl as she ran to him, speaking in soft words as she told him something. His head popped up, looking all of us. He eyed Sasuke, using ninja speed he was standing toe to toe with him. Naruto and I nearly fell over, this man had a resemblance to Sasuke, and it was uncanny, same height, same features, eyes, chin, nose, and coloring. How…weird.

Groaning he stepped back, his eyes looking about everyone else, Sasuke's parents, brother, Kakashi, Tsunade, Naruto, but he paused at me. "Fuck!" he shouted turning back to her, "what did you do? HOW did you do it! He is going to flip!"

She stood her ground, puffing her shoulders out, "don't blame this on me, I didn't do anything! I was walking home and then BOOM they fell from the sky!" she rushed forwards and pushing on his chest, "what are we going to do?!"

"Well, we can't have dad see them." The boy looked back at me, "especially her," my stomach sank, what the hell? he looked at me, a pinning look from his dark eyes, one that spoke to me as worry.

Pointing to myself, "what did I ever do to you?" I asked, raising my brow.

"Nothing," they answered quickly, their voices higher, Kai wring his hands, an explanation running through his mind a he looked from all of us to Miko, she groaned and shook her shoulders, as if she could figure this out, "it's just….um…how do I answer…"

"KAI….MIKO?" I child's voice shouted, "I saw you run off Kai, are we playing a game? I like games!"

"FUCK!" they shouted, throwing their heads up to the sky, dropping their arms.

Snorting Sasuke crossed his shoulders, "and they're ninjas?" he smirked.

"Hey!" Kai whined towards him, "if you knew anything you'd cut me some slack d…" he stopped himself when a small child broke through the bushes.

Lanky, with dark brown hair, light skin, and a bright smile on her face. She brushed leaves from her dress and walked out to the two, a little pep in her step, wait was she humming? I recognized the tune, it was something I often hummed…

_Walking out into the night…..the gods in the sky so bright…..may they grant you your one desire…..to walk with your love in the valley of fire…. _

That was exclusive to my family, no one else knew it. I raised my brow and watched as she got closer to the two older kids. She looked up at them, placing her hands on her hips and smiling at them. They looked down, stepping in front of me, how weird.

"who are they?" she tried to look around them, they stepped in front of her vision, "guys!" she tried again, "not fair, why are you keep your new friends all to yourselves?" she pushed between their elbows and looked out at us, shock filled her expression, light eyes widened, her face blanched, "M—my god!" she pushed forward and was suddenly wrapped around my waist, crying into my side, her whole body shook, he knees must have given out because I suddenly had to hold her up.

When I touched her, again I was shocked, my whole body tingled when I touched these girls, what was wrong with me? I looked down at her, she pulled away enough to look up at me. I felt cold, she little girl looked just like me when I was a child. Large forehead, small nose, rosette lips, and big green eyes. She looked up at me, more tears falling. I placed one hand on her hair, smoothing it down and out of her face, to putt some behind her ears, I noticed her ears were pierced, the earring she had….they were mine, a present from my father! A Sakura petal inside the Haruno circle. What the hell?!

Looking up at the two, I noticed they looked at me with sad expressions. They stepped closer, Miko went to take the child from my waist, but she refused to let go, fisting my shirt, squealing like it was paining her.

"Tsubaki," Miko whispered, "she's not…please let her go."

"It is her!" the child cried, "She smells the same!"

"Tsubaki," Kai kneeled down at my side, "we have to go home, he'll come looking for us, and we have to figure out what to do with them…"

Shaking her head Tsubaki hid her eyes, "she's back…"

Naruto cleared his voice, "um…what's going on. Why is she crying, who are you people?"

"This is too complicated…" Kai squeezed the bridge of his nose, "Naruto I can explain it to you, but it might be too hard for you to understand…" how did he know Naruto's name, he only told Miko our names.

Just who where these kids?

"Kai, I don't think that's a good idea…if they know about now, who's to say it won't happen?"

"I know, but they're going to realize it when he gets home…"

"He is still going to kill us…"

"Can you two let us in on what you're talking about?" Kakashi asked.

"Okay…" Kai stepped forward, unzipping his vest, reaching inside and pulling out a pendent from around his neck, "my name is Kai Uchiha, heir to the Uchiha Clan." He showed us the pendent, it was the Uchiha crest, "I am nineteen years old, I was born in Konoha to Lord and Lady Uchiha." Sasuke stepped forward, inspecting the boy, they were the same age, and Fugaku stood beside Sasuke, his face clear of emotion.

"Kai Uchiha," Fugaku said, "was my father. He died when I was a boy." the elder man clearly did not believe this kid, a challenge in the air, Kai held strong against Fugaku's gaze

Miko stepped between the three men, holding her hands up. "My full name is Mikoto Uchiha, I am sixteen years old, I was born in Konoha, and I am Kai's sister. That is Tsubaki Uchiha, she is seven; one of our younger siblings." She smiled at Sasuke and Fugaku.

"And I am named for my grandmother Mikoto," Sasuke's mother stepped forward, "but she wasn't the sister of my father-in-law."

Naruto rubbed his chin, thinking of what was going on, suddenly he snapped his fingers, shouting; "we're in the past!"

"No," Kai groaned, "you're in the future, twenty years in the future to be exact."

"What?" Tsunade asked.

"Somehow you all were transported to the future. Did you do something in your time to be sent here?" Kai eyed Naruto, "You're always up to something, Uncle Naruto." he smirked, his face mirroring Sasuke's exactly.

"Do you know of the war with Obito Uchiha?" Tsunade stepped forward, crossing her hands into her jacket pockets, going into her diplomatic persona.

Kai snorted, "that's like the only thing I _ever_ paid attention to in school, both my parents were involved and became war heroes. To say I was proud was an understatement." Kai laughed.

Miko rolled her eyes, "brown-nosier." she mumbled.

"Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto attempted to destroy one of the last remaining artifacts from Obito's collection. By destroying it, it caused us to be sucked into a portal, jumping us to this time. I thinks that's why we all feel sick, am I right." everyone nodded, green faced, "we're just as shocked as you are, but we also feel like everything is happening quite fast."

"Ditto," Kai agreed, "trust me, in twenty years you all will know what kid of mischief we get into on a normal basis,"

"speak for yourself." Miko said.

"But either of us can figure this out."

"and you're suppose to be the genius Uchiha Heir? Sometimes its a wonder that you can open your bedroom door in the morning." Miko laughed.

"So if we are in the future, and you're the Uchiha Heir…" Naruto was onto something, but then he gave up, "I feel sick."

"Sasuke is our father." Kai nodded towards him, "Fugaku and Mikoto are our grandparent, and Itachi is our uncle." He looked at each of them, "though you're not alive here…" he raised his brow, "how are you alive?"

"Long story," Itachi answered, speaking for the first time out loud, he closed his eyes and shrugged.

"Who is your mother?" I asked, Tsubaki still wrapped around my waist, but she no longer cried.

"You are," Mikoto answered, sadness in her eyes, "Sakura Haruno-Uchiha was our mother," she smiled sweetly, but I heard the past tense.

I went cold, Sasuke turned towards me, questioning on his face, brow raised. Naruto stepped forward and puffed out his chest, exclaiming that I was his girlfriend, not Sasuke's. In a second they were at each other's throats, Sasuke saying he didn't do anything, Naruto seeing red. I looked way, Tsubaki was tugging on the front of my shirt. I looked down into the mirror of my own face.

She smiled, "Walking out into the night…..the gods in the sky so bright…" She motioned for me to finish the poem.

I answered her, running my fingers though her long brown hair, "May they grant you your one desire? To walk with your love in the valley of fire. Eternal life you will find; when your two souls are aligned. Forever bound in red string. In love-fire your two hearts shall sing."

She smile up at me, "I miss you mommy." the sadness in what se just said to me spoke a million words.

Comparing how Miko had spoken in the past tense about me, I almost didn't want to ask. i watched the boys argue for a bit. Sasuke had to take hold of Naruto's shirt and explained what had happened, and what these kids were saying. Fugaku and Mikoto smirked, whispered about how Naruto was more like his mother than anything. Itachi watched, with a reserve air about him. No longer did he look tried though, he looked at ease. Smiling as he watched Naruto and Sasuke banter like children. Tsunade spoke to Kakashi about what was going on, and how we could get back.

Kai and Miko watched, smiling, as if this was nothing new to them, Kai offered ten dollars on Sasuke, Miko punched his shoulder and laughed. Clearly enjoying this. But in the end, Naruto finally got it.

The question started to eat away at me, I couldn't hold back my curiosity any longer, "Kai, Miko…" they turned and looked at me, "am I dead here?" I asked, cocking my head to the side.

They looked away, pain filled their features. Kai looked as if he had failed, like Naruto did when he came back after trying to bring Sasuke home. Pure failure. He was ashamed. Miko pushed her hair away from her neck, pulling it over her shoulder, shielding her body with it.

"it's only been a few months, and we're still adjusting." Miko admitted stepping to me, "Sakura," she reached out with her hand, and I took it, "you'd be proud of us, we're strong, like you taught us to be." She smiled, "but…dad…." Miko closed her eyes, "he hasn't accepted it yet."

"Wait!" Naruto protested, "So if Sasuke married Sakura, then has you three…and we're in the future, and Sakura is dead in the future…what happens to Sakura now? Ouch my head hurts!"

I laughed at my idiot boyfriend, "Naruto, if we're in the future, and I am still me at eighteen, I haven't died yet…" I realized what I had just said and covered my face with my hands, "oh god I die!"

"Don't be sad mommy," Tsubaki hugged me tighter, "I don't like it when you're sad."

Tsunade chimed in, "are we in Konoha?" she asked, "I couldn't help but specify that you said you _were _born in Konoha?"

"The village was destroyed a few months ago, a king from across the eastern ocean attacked and destroyed us, many died," Kai looked away, "our mom stopped the attack, summoning her slug, together they used a forbidden jutsu that created a protective barrier around the village and its people, pushing the invaders back, demolishing their standing army," He snapped his fingers, showing us how quickly it was, "so many lives were lost that day, my younger and Miko's elder sister; Sasami, _only_ seventeen, one of them, the village destroyed, our pride bruised, and my mother Lady Sakura Haruno-Uchiha—we never saw her again."

Naruto turned to look at me, he was pale, sadness in his eyes. He couldn't believe the story Kai had told. He walked to me, ignoring Kakashi's hand at his shoulder, his blue eyes wide. When he stood before me, he reached out, holding my shoulder into his hands. "You're going to be a hero."

Tsubaki nodded for me, looking up at him. "Mommy saved everyone. Even you, uncle Naruto, and you're _the_ Hokage." She smirked.

"Wow!" he leant down to look at her, "she has your face," he smiled at the girl, "but Sasuke's smirk."

Sasuke smirked audibly and turned to his parents. They whispered amongst themselves, Itachi was soon in the little Uchiha discussion group. I looked over, watching their every move. Mikoto smiled in my direction, as her sons and husband spoke amongst themselves. There was a light in her dark eyes, some form of understanding. Her smile pulled at her lips, animating her face, making her beauty so unreal.

"So," Kai was suddenly in the discussion group, his face full of mischief, as he wrapped his arm around Sasuke's shoulders. Looking more like brothers than anything, he crossed one keg over the other and casually rested against Sasuke, "because you are not my father yet, can you keep in mind that I am your firstborn son, but I am more like my Haruno grandfather, could you try not to hold my future screw-ups against me?" he looked like a conniving child, weaseling into what he wanted. His expression looked just like my father, poking fun at everything and everyone, a care free spirit.

"No," Sasuke answered.

"Come on!" Kai groaned, "You don't change a bit!" Kai laughed.

"Kai!" Miko appeared next to him, "for once can you focus! Dad is coming home in like five minutes!" she reached up and took hold of his neck, forcing him to bend at the waist, "I'd like to live to see tomorrow, we need to figure out what to do with them!" she started to walk, pulling Kai with her.

I blinked, damn she was just like me.

Releasing her brother, Miko crossed her arms, flipping her long black hair back over her shoulder, "if he thinks we're messing with the dead, doing forbidden jutsus-again- to bring mom back; we'll be dead."

We all went white, they had dabbled in the forbidden before? What kid of kids are they?

Rubbing his neck Kai stood up, "well we'll just have to explain it to him, we haven't gotten into trouble _recently_, maybe he wont hold it against us?"

"As if dad would listen to us?" Miko groaned.

"Once daddy sees mommy he'll be fine." Tsubaki released me, pointing to me as she spoke to her siblings, "they love each other, and mommy will set him straight."

"Tsubaki," Miko knelt down in front of her, holding the little girls hands, "our mommy is in heaven, daddy will just be angry when he sees her, mommy and daddy did love each other, but she"—pointing to me—"doesn't love daddy yet."

"Yes she does!" Tsubaki pulled away, "the poem says mommy and daddy love each other!"

"I know you believe the poem mommy told you, but in the real world love ends, and people die." She held her sister again, "you'll understand one day."

"No you don't understand!" Tsubaki ran back to me, "stop trying to be mom, you're not her! Mommy and daddy will always have the red string, even across time, they will love each other!" she took the folk-poem seriously! She looked up at me, pleading with her eyes, "you love daddy, right?" when I didn't answer right away, tears fell, "you love us, right?"

I didn't know what to say. I was—am—dating Naruto. My childish feeling for Sasuke died a long time ago. I cared deeply for him as a friend, would do anything for him, but that was so far away from love. I looked over at Naruto, to Tsunade, to even Sasuke. His expression told me that even he didn't know what to say. Mikoto caught my attention, she motioned for me to hug her to me, and the child was becoming hysteric.

So I did, I wrapped my arms around her and told her everything was fine. She shook as she hugged back, shaking.

A powerful chakra entered the area. Kai and Miko gulped, straightening their backs. Terror filled their eyes, their faces blanched. Tsubaki smiled, saying that 'daddy' was home. Everyone felt the power, oh-my-fucking-god….was that supposed to be Sasuke's chakra? Even he was anxious, feeling the oppressive power entering the area. Kai pushed me by the shoulders, whispering that he couldn't see me. Pushing me to stand behind Kakashi, pulling Tsubaki away from me.

The chakra came closer. I fisted the back of Kakashi's vest, peaking through his elbow and waist, to watch. A tall, impressive, and powerful man appeared in the clearing. He looked exactly like Sasuke, but older, defined in his appearance. Hair the same, maybe a few strands of grey. He was wearing the same outfit that Fugaku was, so he was the head of the military police now? He eyed the group standing behind child children, groaning, he removed his hands from his pockets, crossing them over his chest, closing his eyes and walking forward.

"Hi," Kai waved, his voice apprehensive.

"Hi daddy," Miko laughed, nerves getting to her.

"DADDY!" Tsubaki ran forward, he stopped and hugged her, picking her up off the ground, eyes on her as she told him about her fun day at school.

He stopped before the two elder kids, his full attention on Tsubaki. She twirled a finger in his hand as she went on and on about her day. His eyes were soft towards her, listing to everything she said up until she ran out of breath.

"Tsubaki," Sasuke's voice was deeper, richer, I tried to ignore the electricity that ran up my spine when he spoke, "why don't you go back to the house, I need to speak with Miko and Kai." The two lost their nerves, nearly falling over at the mention of their names.

"Okay!" she kissed his lips before jumping out of his arms, he turned and watched as she ran in the direction he hand come in.

The wind had more of a voice than anyone else. Kai and Miko started to sway back and forth on their toes, hands behind their backs, heads down. Itachi wrapped an arm around Sasuke's shoulder, whispering how scary Sasuke was as an adult. Sasuke told him to shut up. Mikoto ran her hand up and down Fugaku's back, whispering how handsome their son was.

"Did I not warn you about messing with the dead?!" Sasuke was suddenly in front of them, arms crossed, anger in his voice. He did not rev his chakra, nor have his sharingan activated, he was simply intimidating his teenagers with his sheer size and authority.

"I didn't do it!" Kai pointed his finger over Miko's head, "she did!"

"Hey!" with a chakra filled hand, Miko pushed Kai away a few feet, "don't you dare blame this on me!"

"Two months," their father said sternly.

"What!" they both yelled.

"Dad you can't ground us for something we didn't do!" Miko turned towards us, "seriously I was walking home from the training ground and then bang they all fell from the sky! Scared the shit out of me! But I wasn't trying anything, I promise."

"Neither of us disobeyed you, dad." Kai stood, walking over to Sasuke and Naruto, standing between the two, using his thumbs to point, "you and Naruto are here….and you're not dead! The grandparents, yes, that is freaky, but we had nothing to do with it."

"Something sent them here." Miko, held her father's arm in her hands, "dad just listed to their story."

Older Sasuke sighed and walked towards the group. I kept myself hidden, lowering my chakra. Older Sasuke looked at everyone's faces, lingering on his own, inspecting his youth. Probably wondering how old he was. Naruto laughed and insulted him. He took it quite well, smirking and whispering "dope" under his breath. He shook hands with Kakashi. I hoped he didn't see me. I almost fainted, but he didn't. Turned back to Kai, he slapped the boy on the back of the head, not hard, but enough to make Kai groan.

"It could have been worse, but it's just them, no one else, and no one of consequence." He lied right through his teeth.

"How did you all come to be here, from when did you come?" he asked.

"We had just defeated Obito Uchiha," Tsunade said, "We strengthened our bonds with the other villages, found Obito's hideout and destroyed all his scrolls. But we had a meeting over a clock that was covered in two seals. We need the power of Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura to break the seal and destroy it. The first brought back Mikoto, Fugaku, and Itachi. The second opened up a portal, sucking us in, bringing us here. Your children were not messing with the realm of the dead. I promise you." Tsunade had used her Hokage voice, to explain.

Older Sasuke's back tightened, his hands fisted, the air about him became heavy. Slowly his head turned, I met his eye, sharingan. I felt as if he was actually looking at me, looking through the crowd and finding me. I remembered Kakashi saying that a sharingan at full potential was capable of seeing anything.

"Show yourself." He commanded.

Gulping, I released Kakashi, and stepped out. Keeping my gaze on the ground, I slowly trailed from the tips of my toes, to the grass, until my gaze reached him, slowly I looked up and into his eyes. Anger, confusion, hate, sorrow, hurt, compassion, all these emotions were swirling in his eyes. What was he thinking? Did he suddenly think Kai and Miko had summoned me from the dead? What was he feeling?

"Dad—"

"You lied to me." He snapped.

"Dad, I'm sorry, I didn't know how you'd react—"

"—lets go home." He commanded, turning around, walking off in anger.

"Well," Kai laughed, "at least we're still alive."

"Yeah genius." She scoffed, she turned back to all of us, and "I guess you're coming too."

* * *

Word Count: 5,286

Page count: 13

Hello! new story time that just came to me in a dream. Time travel! and I hope you all like my poem, I am not very good at poems, but I tried really hard on that, so I hope you like it!

REVIEW!


End file.
